This invention relates to a proximity detector which is primarily, though not exclusively, applicable to surgical or medical implements.
In surgical operations there is a risk, however careful the surgeon may be, of accidentally incising or damaging parts of the body such as arteries, viscera or nerves. Likewise when giving an injection by means of a hypodermic needle or the like, there may be a similar risk of causing such damage, but more importantly the invention can be applied in a contrary sense to assist in penetrating the artery.